


El día en que Spidey cayó en mis redes

by Flamingori



Category: Marvel
Genre: +18, M/M, Smut, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-04 22:10:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10291277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamingori/pseuds/Flamingori
Summary: (...) no estoy aquí para hablar de Lobezno…(Aunque admito que es un tema muy interesante del cual hablar, la vida debe ser muy fácil cuando eres el mito erótico de miles de mujeres —y hombres, panda de viciosos—)…estoy aquí para contaros una historia: la historia de cómo Spidey cayó en mis redes.(Ay, ay, meted ahora un efecto a lo cortinilla de estrella o destellos de purpurina, ¡me encantan!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1, seamos honestos, el encanto de Deadpool es su locura. En la película interactúa muchísimo con el espectador, y en los cómics tiene varias voces en su cabeza, cada una con su propio bocadillo de diálogo. He querido mantener ambos efectos, así que lo que leeréis entre paréntesis no son notas de autor, son las voces del propio Deadpool, ¿de acuerdo?
> 
> 2, el lenguaje de esta historia es un poco soez (me encanta esta palabra), si buscas una historia con palabras bonitas… da la vuelta, esta historia no es para ti. Escribo para un público mayor de edad al que no le escandalicen los insultos, lol.
> 
> 3, habrá Lemon y no será cargado de flores como el yaoi-kawaii-nya-nya tan propio de los mangas, lo que veréis aquí será a dos hombres follando, no a dos doncellas perdiendo la honra, ¿se entiende el concepto?
> 
> 4, no he leído los cómics y en este fic nombro algo que sale en ellos (teletransporte), no tengo muy claro cómo funciona el mecanismo y básicamente me lo he inventado, espero que haya quedado bien.
> 
> 5, Deadpool llamando cariño a Spider-Man me da vida.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de este escrito no me pertenecen a mí, sino a Stan Lee y demás señores que hayan colaborado en su creación. Yo sólo los tomo prestados para mi uso y disfrute personal, sin ánimo de lucro, me conformo con manejarles a mi antojo en alguna cosilla como ésta.

\-----

Otro claro y soleado día en la ciudad de Nueva York: yo me como una rica chimichanga, las palomas vuelan buscando cabezas sobre las que descargar sus excrementos, los atascos se forman entre la gente que va a la oficina a fingir que les interesan sus trabajos, y Lobezno estará haciendo cosas de hombre atractivo.

(Cosas como mirarse al espejo y admirar sus abdominales, por ejemplo)

Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de Lobezno…

(Aunque admito que es un tema muy interesante del cual hablar, la vida debe ser muy fácil cuando eres el mito erótico de miles de mujeres —y hombres, panda de viciosos—)

…estoy aquí para contaros una historia: la historia de cómo Spidey cayó en mis redes.

(Ay, ay, meted ahora un efecto a lo cortinilla de estrella o destellos de purpurina, ¡me encantan!)

.  
.  
.

 

Veréis, todo empezó esta misma mañana.  
Blind Al había salido a hacer la compra (¿creo?), lo importante es que había salido dejándome en casa solo y aburrido —muy aburrido de hecho, no echaban nada bueno en la tele y no conseguía entretenerme ni siquiera cascándomela, ¡imaginad si estaba aburrido o no!—. Así que pensé «¿por qué no traigo compañía?», y eso hice.  
Después de descartar a las putas y strippers más populares de la ciudad pensé en alguien, y pude traerle por cosas del teletransporte.

(Una pulsera que brilla desde mi muñeca, también es útil en los apagones cuando no encuentro una linterna)

Unos destellos por aquí, brillos por allá y el increíble Spider-Man apareció. El problema es que no sé dónde exactamente, esta ciudad es enorme, aunque tratándose de Spidey debe estar trepando algún edificio —es una araña, ¿cierto?—. El caso es que, para mi sorpresa, fue él quien me encontró a mí, yo no tuve ni que buscarle. De hecho, apenas di unos pasos fuera de casa después de ponerme el traje.

—¡Wade! —sí, es él, le veo bajando por la fachada con una de sus telarañas como polea, una cosa muy rara que sólo puede hacer él—. ¿Me explicas qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Ahora mismo bajas como Rapunzel a mis brazos, cariño.

—Esto tiene que ver con el teletransporte, ¿cierto? A ver, enséñame la pulsera —le tiendo la mano, luego la otra y descubre que no la llevo—. ¿Dónde está? —me alzo de hombros mirando hacia otro lado—. Wade, ¿dónde tienes la pulsera?

—No sé dónde está.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Bueno, realmente sí sé dónde está, pero no te lo pienso decir —le oigo resoplar y me echo a reír—. Así que, ¿qué tal si tenemos una cita los dos y…?

—No.

—Oye, oye, tu rechazo me parte el corazón, Spidey.

—Dada tu habilidad no tardará en sanar, ¿cierto?

Es lo que dice antes de largarse, levanta el brazo y una telaraña sale disparada hacia la cornisa de un balcón. Luego se balancea y empieza a columpiarse en el hilo de tela para trepar hasta la parte más alta. Y no pierdo el tiempo, saco unos prismáticos de Hello Kitty…

(Soy un mercenario con estilo, no lo comprenderíais)

…y alzo la cabeza para ver un traserito bien prieto trepando por las ventanas. No sé de quién fue la idea de que todos los superhéroes deben llevar mallas de lo más pegadas al cuerpo, pero me encanta. Y a mi bazuca más íntimo también parece gustarle bastante, puedo sentir cómo dio un respingo bajo mi traje.  
Lástima que Spidey haya llegado ya arriba, privándome de este espectáculo para la vista que estaba teniendo. En fin, ya volverá, necesita la pulsera al fin y al cabo.

.  
.  
.

 

Lo que nos lleva al principio de todo esto. Llevo un buen rato sentado en el muro que delimita un parque donde muchas madres dejan sueltos a sus hijos, digo «los dejan sueltos» porque ellas se sientan en grupo por los bancos para curiosear sus teléfonos y los niños corretean de un columpio a otro buscando con qué entretenerse. Como sea, yo les doy la espalda desde mi asiento, estoy bastante más interesado en la chimichanga que en sus juegos.

(Las chimichangas son la prueba de que no todo en México son inmigrantes ilegales o droga de contrabando, ¡qué delicia de comida!)

Merece totalmente la pena apartar un poco la máscara para poder comer a gusto y saborear esta explosión de sabor en el paladar. Puro manjar de dioses.  
Un puro manjar de dioses que desaparece de entre mis dedos después del primer mordisco, sigo la chimichanga con la mirada y descubro la telaraña que se la lleva lejos, ¡tan lejos! Ya está en una terraza en lo alto junto a Spidey, no duda y aplasta la pobre chimichanga contra la fachada del edificio, qué hombre tan cruel. Suspiro poniéndome en pie y acomodando la máscara para cubrir debidamente la cara. De nuevo, no me hace falta echarme a andar, Spidey aparece frente a mí y me obliga a bajar un poco la cabeza para poder verle.

(¡Es tan bajito!)

—¿Dónde tienes la pulsera?

—No te lo diré.

—¡Wade!

—Te he traído porque me aburro, Spidey, ¿cuál es la gracia de que regreses cuando sigo aburrido? No quiero que te vayas. No todavía.

—Muchas veces no entiendo qué te pasa por la cabeza.

—Oh, qué casualidad: yo tampoco.

—Lo que tú digas —se cruza de brazos mirándome, no sabría decir si está enfadado o cansado—. ¿Vamos de una vez a tu dormitorio?

(¿Quizás está emocionado?)

—Cariño, si me intentas seducir lo has conseguido.

Esta vez niega con la cabeza y me deja oír su risa. Lo que yo os diga, éste es el verdadero vínculo entre dos hombres, no os dejéis engañar por Civil War y la cantidad de posts que tiene por Tumblr.

(Uy sí, miradme, soy un superhéroe con un cuerpo de espanto y una carita de niño bueno que derrite a mis fans… ¡gilipolleces!)

(Uy sí, miradme, soy un Transformer multimillonario con una secretaria que tiene nombre de especia… ¡gilipolleces!)

¡Todo gilipolleces! El dúo que de verdad triunfa es el mío con Spidey: ¡Deadpool y Spider-Man unidos para siempre!

—Wade, ¿vas a entrar o no?

En algún momento llegamos frente al apartamento y Spidey abre la puerta, haciéndome señas para que entre. Esto demuestra dos cosas: una, me he quedado perdido en mis voces y pensamientos bastante rato —suele pasarme a menudo—, y dos, Blind Al ha regresado y ha dejado la puerta abierta.  
Entro tras Spidey mirando los alrededores, ¿dónde está Al?

—¿Wade? ¿Eres tú? —oh, ahí está, viene con una cesta en sus manos—. Voy a la lavandería, ¿tienes algo para lavar? Menos tus calzoncillos, por supuesto, ese olor que tienen es nauseabundo. Estoy ciega, pero mi nariz funciona incluso mejor que antes.

—Eh… no, diría que no.

—De acuerdo, ¿y el otro muchacho, el que huele a limpio y a jabón, qué quiere?

—No sé. Spidey, ¿quieres algo?

Él suspira llevándose la mano a la frente, no dice nada y le veo encaminarse hacia el dormitorio sin mediar palabra alguna conmigo o con Al. A mí también me asombra el olfato de esta anciana, ¡es un sabueso!

—Al, me harías un enorme favor si salieras y no volvieras hasta… ¿el fin de semana?

—¡No estaré aquí tanto tiempo, Wade! —grita Spidey desde mi habitación.

—¡Vamos, cariño, no digas eso! ¡Me rompes el corazón en mil pedazos!

—Pues, cuando los recojas, ven aquí.

(Spidey hoy va a por todas, ¿eh?)

Al me dijo algo al despedirse, pero sinceramente no he podido prestar demasiada atención sabiendo que Spidey me espera un tanto impaciente en la cama. Entro en la habitación deshaciéndome de mis armas y le descubro —ya sin la máscara— curioseando una estantería repleta de cosas, no recuerdo qué es lo que tiene. Ha encontrado una revista y parece entretenido leyéndola. Me acerco a él por la espalda y mis manos acaban sujetando su trasero…

(En efecto, tiene unas nalgas tan duras y firmes como era de esperarse)

…y luego aprieto con algo de fuerza hasta escucharle suspirar. Ha sido una buena reacción.  
Él deja la revista a un lado y gira con mis manos todavía en el mismo sitio, no las aparto y puedo ver sin problemas cómo arquea una de sus cejas en un gesto acusador.

—No expongas tu culo de esa manera, soy débil ante la tentación, cariño.

—Me han amenazado de muchas formas, pero nunca así —vuelve a mirarme ladeando un poco la cabeza—. ¿Qué debo hacer para regresar? ¿Hasta qué punto debo divertirte?

Ha debido ver la sonrisa bajo mi máscara porque suspira bajando los hombros, sabe que esto será agotador para ese cuerpecillo de bailarina que tiene. Por algún lado leí que «el cuerpo es un templo», de ser así, pienso profanar el de Spidey.

(¡Y lo haré sin el menor de los arrepentimientos!)

De un par de pasos me dejo arrastrar hacia la cama, me siento al borde de la misma y Spidey queda frente a mí, de pie y con mis manos todavía presionando sus nalgas. Parece que tiene un imán entre ellas porque no logro apartarlas, al contrario, las muevo y aprieto desde abajo enterrando mis dedos en su piel a medida que suben hacia su baja espalda, para luego volver a bajar y repetir el recorrido.

—¿Es tan emocionante jugar con mi trasero? —acaba por preguntar, y en su voz puedo escuchar más de un suspiro entrecortado.

—No te puedes hacer una idea, cariño. Podría manosearlo horas enteras sin cansarme.

—¿Sólo esa parte de mi cuerpo?

Alzo la cabeza mirándole.  
—No te ofendas por esto, pero estás tan caliente como una perra.

—Sólo has expuesto un hecho, no tengo por qué ofenderme.

—Cariño, ¿te pasa algo?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —sonríe dejando sus manos a cada lado de mi rostro, acariciándome sobre la máscara—. Quiero volver a casa, y cuanto antes te satisfaga, antes volveré, ¿no era ése el trato?

—Spidey —le llamo frunciendo el ceño—, si lo dices así no suenas muy distinto a una puta con un cliente. Quiero cariño y cosas bonitas en esto.

—Oh, querido Deadpool —suspira en un gesto dramático impropio de él—, por favor, aprésame entre tus fuertes brazos y no me dejes ir nunca, llena mi piel de marcas que digan «soy sólo tuyo», hazme estremecer con todas y cada una de tus caricias, y destroza mi cuerpo en esta maltrecha cama que será la única testigo de nuestro apasionado encuentro —me mira dando por finalizado el discurso—. ¿Algo así es lo que quieres?

—Lo has conseguido: te has cargado el ambiente —me echo hacia atrás y quedo acostado en la cama con mis pies aun sobre la alfombra—. La pulsera está en el primer cajón de la mesita. Ya sabes cómo usarla.

—Gracias Wade.

—No es nada, cariño. Márchate de una vez, es lo que quieres.

Pero Spidey no se marcha.  
Escucho cómo crujen los muelles bajo el colchón al mismo tiempo que siento el peso de su cuerpo sobre mi abdomen, no es demasiado peso, pero es un peso al fin y al cabo. Me disponía a dormir, así que abro uno de mis ojos para mirarle. Él gira sobre mí para darme la espalda y…

(Esto me recuerda demasiado a un 69)

(Sabéis que no me refiero a nada matemático ahora)

…se inclina llevando las manos a mi cinturón. Escucho el CLINK-CLINK del metal para luego sentir un alivio casi inmediato cuando sus dedos se cuelan bajo mi ropa interior, masajeando con cierto cuidado lo que hay ahí.

—Spidey, si dejas tu culo aquí empezaré a jugar con él.

Se mueve y se sienta sobre mi cara, literalmente. Incluso me cuesta respirar ya que tengo sus pelotas contra mi nariz. Le escucho reír y empieza a moverse muy despacio, hacia adelante, hacia atrás, adelante, atrás… la sensación es exquisita y me hace temblar de pura anticipación ante lo que viene.  
Vuelve a reír y puedo ver cómo se inclina hacia mi cintura. No lo va a hacer, ¿o sí?

(¡Sí, sí, lo está haciendo!)

Seré franco, Spidey será bueno en muchas cosas, pero no en el sexo oral, lo hace mal tirando a de puta pena. Pero estos movimientos tan torpes desprenden una ternura que me resulta irresistible.

—Cariño, no pares ahora… —creo que jadeo mientras hablo, el caso es que Spidey obedece y empieza a mover más rápido su boca.

Pese a lo que pueda parecer, no soy un amante egoísta, no me gusta permanecer quieto en la cama y recibir todas las atenciones. Así que me pongo en marcha moviendo mis manos. Trepan por los muslos de Spidey —deslizándose por la parte interna, notando cómo tiembla sobre mí— y llegan a su cintura. Una vez aquí doy un apretón y le atraigo hasta mí.

Con una ligera navaja que se ocultaba en mi brazo rasgo su traje y ropa interior. A propósito, rozo con el filo del arma una de sus nalgas, su suspiro choca contra mi escroto dándome una nueva reacción interesante que anotaré en mi diario.

(Tengo una vida jodidamente emocionante, me gusta anotar lo que pasa en ella)

(Sólo cuando me acuerdo, claro)

Me retiro parte de la máscara, ahora mismo estoy demasiado inquieto como para atinar a retirarla del todo, y me acerco lo suficiente hasta morder. Hay muchas strippers con las nalgas tatuadas, y a partir de hoy Spidey podrá unirse a ese club, he clavado todos los dientes que he podido en su piel y la marca que he dejado sangra un poco.  
Se sacude sobre mí llegando a enterrar los dedos en mi ingle, ¿el motivo? Mi boca se ha movido, he bajado desde su nalga izquierda hasta el perineo para empezar a lamer. Puedo escuchar un gemido cuando me separo.

—¿Estás bien, Spidey?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Me parece que esto aquí abajo está un tanto húmedo, ¿te has puesto cachondo al chupármela? Mi chimichanga mutante nunca dejará de sorprenderme.

—No es comida, Wade.

—Pero te la has comido enterita, ¿no? Ahora, ¿por qué no te giras un poco? Realmente tengo muchas ganas de metértela hasta el fondo, ¿sabes?

—¿Y eras tú el que hace un momento pedía cariño y cosas bonitas?

—Oh, mi querido Spider-Man, ven a mis brazos y permite que te haga el amor como si fuera--

—Sí, sí, ya entiendo el concepto —corta mientras se mueve sobre mí.

Ha interrumpido un discurso tan bonito como el que estaba recitando, le perdono sólo por la imagen tan tentadora que me muestra: en su cara puedo ver la vergüenza por un lado y la excitación por el otro. Apoya sus manos a medio camino entre mi pecho y abdomen, y empieza a mover sus caderas. Me tortura deslizándose de un lado a otro —como ya hizo sobre mi cara—, ralentizando el movimiento cuando, casualmente, se encuentra sobre mi entrepierna.

(La cual, debo decir, está ya más que dispuesta a empezar)

Sonríe notando que empiezo a impacientarme y…

(Está disfrutando totalmente de esto, ¿cierto?)

…al fin, avanza al punto que me interesa. Entierra los dedos en mi traje cuando empieza a bajar. Echo hacia atrás la cabeza soltando mi primer gemido a medida que más y más de mí va entrando en él.

(Lo sé, soy todo un poeta)

Me cago en la puta, está demasiado estrecho como para poder soportarlo. Mis manos trepan a sus muslos y los aprieto con fuerza cuando vuelve a moverse. Llego a retorcerme con el movimiento circular de su cadera, me permite explorar su interior por completo, ¡joder! ¡¿De verdad hace falta que explique algo como esto?!

—Spidey… ¿recuerdas que antes te dije que no parases? —él asiente con un jadeo—. Mentí, ahora es cuando no debes parar.

Ríe y acaba por inclinarse lo suficiente como para darme un beso. Ha sido un gesto un tanto tierno que me ha tomado por sorpresa. Aun así, no dudo en corresponder encantado mientras muevo mis manos, yendo de sus muslos a su espalda; trepo por ella sintiendo cómo Spidey se estira casi como un gato. Llego a su cuello y le acaricio antes de sujetar su rostro para darle un segundo beso. Aprovecho que mis pies llegan al suelo…

(¿Qué le voy a hacer si soy un tío alto?)

…me dan el apoyo necesario como para poder mover mi cadera. Ha sido un movimiento rápido —ya sabéis, «una embestida directa a la próstata» lo llaman los amantes del porno— que me ha bastado como para que Spidey se desplome contra mi cuello soltando un gemido que ha logrado ponerme la piel de gallina. Decidido a que gima así de nuevo, vuelvo a moverme bajando rápidamente las manos hacia su cintura: mientras que la mía sube, la suya baja. Y ha sido delicioso, ambos gemimos con el contacto y repetimos un par de veces con mayor o menor intensidad.

—¡Wa…Wade…!

(¿Os podéis hacer una idea de lo sexy que suena mi nombre entre los gemidos de Spidey?)

Le miro por sobre el hombro —no porque me crea superior a él, sino porque ha enterrado la cabeza en mi hombro derecho— intentando adivinar qué ocurre. Pero Spidey es un tipo listo y prefiere decírmelo, entre gemidos logro entender que quiere un par de caricias por el frente. Su sentido arácnido le debe estar diciendo algo como «mientras tienes este pene mutante empalándote, tócate y se sentirá mejor». Cosa que, si bien es cierta, no pienso hacer. En su lugar consigo incorporarme lo suficiente como para dejar a Spidey debajo de mí.

—¿Wade… qué estás…?

Tiene un cuerpo más que flexible y no me cuesta demasiado separar sus piernas, rasgando más su traje en el proceso. Una queda en la cama y la otra trepa por mi torso y se apoya finalmente en mi hombro —sobra decir que Spidey está de lado en el colchón—. Sonrío contra su pierna comenzando a moverme, alternando entre embestidas lentas y profundas con otras más rápidas. Él se lleva una mano a la cara y con la otra se aferra a las sábanas gimiendo mi nombre casi de manera continua. Me detengo un momento sólo para comprobar que está bien, follar deja de ser divertido cuando sólo es uno quién lo disfruta.

—¿Por qué paras…?

—Cariño… —tengo que suspirar con esa mirada que me lanza—, vas a volverme loco.

—¿Más de lo que ya estás…?

Sonrío y él vuelve a gemir, le he embestido con más fuerza esta vez.

Me mantengo así un rato: moviendo mis caderas y escuchando la voz de Spidey e intentando silenciar la mía mordiendo o besando su pierna. Sin embargo se me escapa un muy largo suspiro con el primer escalofrío bajando por mi espalda, joder, voy a correrme pronto.

(Y lo pienso hacer dentro, que no quepa ninguna duda)

Spidey se retuerce y se las apaña para moverse, gira un poco y me tiende ambas manos, ¿quiere un abrazo? Le giro del todo hasta quedar frente a frente, paso unos segundos simplemente mirando su cara. Poco a poco empujo sus piernas, él mismo las sujeta contra su pecho y me hago hueco entre ellas. Me inclino para besarle escuchando cómo intenta normalizar su respiración entre beso y beso. Ahora es él quien echa hacia atrás la cabeza y suelta un gemido tan largo como profundo, deja expuesto su cuello y en un instante me encuentro mordiéndole. Besando las marcas que creo y, al mismo tiempo…

(Porque soy un hombre con una gran habilidad psicomotriz que puede hacer dos cosas a la vez)

…aumentando el ritmo de mis embestidas. Ya que llegamos al final, hagamos que sea memorable. Spidey separa, todavía más, sus piernas y se las apaña para rodearme con ellas.

(Es tan flexible que a veces parece de goma)

(En serio, es impresionante)

Me pego a él y jadeo sintiendo espasmos por todo mi cuerpo. Spidey se estremece debajo de mí apretando sus puños alrededor de mi cuello. Poco más que añadir salvo que mi bazuca descargó toda su metralla dentro de él, ¡BANG-BANG! Semen recién hecho borboteando alrededor de tan importante arma que tengo, y otro tanto por parte de Spidey que ha salido disparado hacia arriba, manchando mi pecho.

(¿Servirá el agua con limón para eliminar estas manchas?)

.  
.  
.

 

—Spidey —le llamo tras un rato, estoy echado en la cama y él regresa del baño—, ¿por qué no te fuiste cuando has podido? ¿Querías verme? ¿Estar conmigo? ¿O simplemente querías echar un polvo? Sea lo que sea, me alegra que hayas pensado en mí.

—Te pillo algo de ropa. No puedo regresar con mi traje hecho jirones.

—¿No vas a responder?  
Sonríe, pero no me contesta.

Salgo del apartamento tras él. Spidey lleva el traje y su máscara en una bolsa de Taco Bell, e investiga la pulsera que le permitirá volver a su casa. Es curioso que ambos vayamos con ropa de diario, aunque Spidey lleva una de mis sudaderas y le queda irremediablemente grande, las mangas cuelgan por sus manos y el bajo le cubre hasta casi las rodillas. Me ha robado también unos vaqueros y un cinturón que le ayuda a mantener el pantalón en su cintura —aunque la tela se amontona en sus tobillos—.

Avanzamos hasta llegar a un callejón, de esos oscuros y solitarios que abundan por Nueva York. Sorteamos las ratas, y Spidey queda contra la pared indicándome que le cubra, así que mis brazos quedan cada uno a un lado de su rostro. Por un momento pensé en dejar mis manos en la pared, pero si dejo los codos la distancia entre nosotros disminuye bastante.

(Y es emocionante tener a Spidey acorralado, todo sea dicho)

—¿Vamos a hacer algo prohibido?

—Voy a activar el mecanismo, no quiero testigos.

—¿Y nada más? —ronroneo contra su oído escuchándole reír. Es una risita bastante agradable, me gusta oírla.

—Wade, debo regresar —dice después de suspirar—. Dame tu mano, por favor.

—Cariño, esto mejoraría si me colocases un anillo.

—No bromees con eso.

—No estoy bromeando.

Me mira y no soy capaz de leer su expresión, así que bajo la mirada con las primeras luces surgiendo de la pulsera: éste es el adiós. O, más bien, el «hasta luego», no permitiré que ésta sea la última vez que nos veamos. Siento sus manos tirando de mi camiseta, me obliga a inclinarme y me sorprendo del todo cuando me besa.

—Pensaré lo del anillo.

(…)

(¡Espera…!)

(¡¿Qué…?!)

Pero no me da tiempo a preguntar y ya ha desaparecido, dejándome a solas en el callejón con las ratas. Es una escena digna a cualquier peliculita de Disney donde los dos enamorados se separan por un tiempo antes de re-encontrarse en una escena llena de felicidad donde cantarán con pajarillos y demás animales monos y comerciales que cuajan pronto en las mentes inocentes de los niños.

(Pero esto no es Disney, no es como si fuera a enamorarme de Spidey ni a dedicarle una canción donde le profesara mi amor eterno)

Oh mierda, Marvel es de Disney ahora.

.  
.  
.

 

Lo del amor pase, ¿pero es obligatorio lo de la canción?


End file.
